


Four Letter Word

by LumaBoop



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Humor, Police, damnit police, no beta we die like men, poor Iggy, pre-game, reality to fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: Iggy never speeds. Then he did. And he gets caught.





	Four Letter Word

"Oh dear…"

 

The car slowed down immediately after that, jarring Prompto from his unsafe position turned around in his car seat.

 

"Whoa, you almost hit something?" he yelped, turning about to plop down in his seat.

 

Noctis groaned, jerked out of his nap with Gladio giving Ignis a raised brow through the rear view mirror. The hell were they slowing down for…? And still slowing down, almost to a crawl.

 

They had been on their way back to Insomnia from a fishing trip beyond the walls. There was no traffic on their side for miles and miles, and certainly no wild life to stop for. Insomnia was just 30 minutes away, the walls peeking in the distance.

 

So, Ignis had sped up a bit. Maybe a bit more than he usually did. Alright, a lot more, but only because this particular trip had been trying on his nerves. He was so eager to get home and rest and forget all about this, but, of course, fortune was not on his side.

 

Because, of course, crown city police would be stationed outside of Insomnia's main roads at this hour of the day. And of course they would spot his vehicle speeding towards the city. A vehicle that was his own, not tagged by the Crown (an idea of Noctis' so as to stay incognito while beyond the walls).

 

So, of course, this was a perfect storm to blow past said officer right now on the home stretch to home. Ignis knew he was fucked as soon as he spotted him nestled between trees on the opposite side of the road. He saw the lights flash to life a second after that. Resigned, he slowed down and awaited the encroachment of said car.

 

Slowing down alerted his not-so-observant comrades that something was up, and they started to clamour.

 

"Iggy what's up?"

 

"We gotta pull over for somethin'?"

 

"Nm, the hell Specs…"

 

The man's brow twitched as he came to a full stop off the side of the road. "Just-- everyone, do not say anything. Allow me to handle this."

 

Prompto noticed a car approaching their rear, and gasped, as if scandalized, upon noticing the flashing lights on top.

 

"Oooh Iggy got pulled over!" Prompto sang-songed.

 

"What, you got caught?" Noctis scoffed, and Gladnis snickered.

 

"I'm surprised you were speeding  at all."

 

The advisor chose to ignore all of them and rolled down the window for the approaching Crown Officer. They went silent, eager to see how this would play out, and also due to Ignis' say so.

 

"You know why I pulled you over?"

 

"Speeding, I assume. In which, my apologies. It has been a long trip. We are eager to return home."

 

The officer hummed in complete dismissal of the apology and the excuse, and outstretched a hand. "Your license, and registration of the vehicle."

 

Ignis pressed both into the open gloved hand with a tight patient smile.

 

The officer walked back to the flashing car, to which the guys, once more, started to clamor, more rowdy than before.

 

"What, did he not recognize us?" Prompto huffed, crossing his arms and sinking into his seat.

 

"What's there to recognize?" Gladio teased, to which Prompto snapped around and stuck out his tongue.

 

"I mean, like, he at least coulda recognized Noct!"

 

"Not in that get-up he wouldn't," Gladio snorted, head motioning to Noct in his cap and white t-shirt splattered and stained in lake water. "And we ain't in the Audi, so we're just a coupla no bodies out here."

 

"You looked like you were going to kick his head off his shoulders." Noctis snickered, adjusting his cap so he could continue being incognito. As much as he wanted to help Ignis out of this situation, it would just be awkward for the Officer to realize he pulled over the Prince's retinue.

 

Ignis worked his jaws in his mouth. "I'm merely agitated at my lack of awareness of my surroundings. I should have spotted him and slowed down. Or just not have sped at all, if we are playing tit-for-tat."

 

"I didn't even notice you speeding." Prompto hummed, shoe heels thudding on the car floor. Then a beat passed, and he whined a tiny bit. "What's taken this cop so long?"

 

"Just part of the process." Ignis grumbled, grip intensifying on the wheel despite his calm demeanor.

 

"Maybe we should tell 'em who he pulled over. Would suck for you to have to pay some ticket." Prompto grumbled.

 

"I'll just pay it." Noctis drawled, sounded half way back to slumber.

 

"No. That it quite unnecessary. I sped. I will pay the fines involved."

 

Gladio rolled his eyes, about to speak up about that, when the Crown Officer returned with a paper, license, and registration in hand.

 

"Mr. Scientia. Here you are-- since this stretch of road was quiet and it is your first offense, I dropped the official speed of your vehicle for this documentation, so you would not have to stand in a minor crown hearing for this. You will have to still pay a fine."

 

"Understood." Ignis stiffly took the paperwork while giving the officer a nod, careful to keep minimal eye contact. He risked revealing just how irked he was by the situation and potentially making it worse.

 

The officer left the group after that, heading back to its original hiding place nestled in the trees.

 

Ignis exhaled long and low, pressing his forehead to the steering wheel. Just. Fantastic.

 

Prompto carefully slipped the ticket into his hands to peer at the price, to which he whistled out ' _fuuuuck_ '. Gladio took it from him from over the car seat shoulder. "Let's see the damage." The Shield flinched at the amount. "What?"

 

"I said. I will pay it. Do not donate to this." Ignis snapped in his lowest growl, cutting his eyes at Prompto and Gladio, who both immediately let the matter drop. Noctis was back in his dreams, cap dipped in front of his face.

 

After a bit more decompressing, Ignis returned to the drive back, going right at the speed limit.

 

A few days later, Ignis found that he 'had no outstanding fees due to the Crown City'. He grilled each of his friends about the matter, only to find all of them unaware for his sudden lack of financial obligation.

 

He did not know whether to strangle them all, or wonder how he managed to have such a group of swell gentleman as friends.


End file.
